Unfaithful
by llamaglamasama
Summary: Two people discover all the hurts they've gone through have been completely pointless. If they had only looked closer, they would have known from the start. Adult themes and language.


Unfaithful

Another night. Another person. It never stopped. Each and every day, it seemed to get worse, until his heart clenched painfully in his chest and tears threatened fall.

He was thankful, at least, that the other kept his affairs out of their house. He knew he wouldn't be able to bear it if he heard the screams of another as his lover coaxed them to the edge.

Soon, though, even without that, it would get to be too much. Already, he could hardly move on with the knowledge that his unfaithful lover occupied other people's beds, but infrequently harbored his own.

--

Gulping down lungful after lungful of air, he sent a tired smile at Momo. The other boy grinned in response, dropping onto the bench next to him. "So, how's it going with you and Fuji-senpai?" He asked casually.

Ryoma stiffened. "Erm, great, I guess." He muttered, staring at his feet.

"That's good. Fuji-senpai doesn't know what he's got here," Momo laughed, slapping him on the back.

Ryoma smirked back at him, but it slowly faded as he stared back at his shoes. "No, he obviously doesn't." He murmured inaudibly. "Doesn't seem to care, either."

"Hmm? What?"

Ryoma shook his head. "Never mind. So, how do burgers sound? Your treat, of course."

"What!? Why do I always have to pay!? You ungrateful brat!" Momo complained loudly as they walked to their favorite restaurant.

--

"Syuusuke?" He called out, pulling his key out of the door and closing it. He slipped out of his shoes and wandered further into the house. "Hey, you home?"

He was answered by a moan from the bedroom. _His _bedroom. _Their_ bedroom.

Ryoma swore softly to himself. If Fuji was doing something with _someone else_ in _their_ bedroom, in _their_ house…

Well, he'd like to be threatening, but he was rather sure he'd only end up breaking…like he'd been breaking everyday since he'd found out about Fuji's infidelities.

Biting his bottom lip hard, Ryoma retraced his steps and opened the door again, throwing it back into the frame. It closed with a loud slam, something the bedroom's occupants would have to be deaf not to hear.

There was a sudden scramble from behind the locked door and Ryoma forced himself to walk into the kitchen, out of view of both doors. He gripped the counter until his knuckles turned white, his front teeth digging harshly into his lip and drawing blood. 'Dammit, Syuusuke,' he though desperately, holding back tears, 'why do you have to be such an ass?'

"Ryoma?" A smooth, lilting voice called, slightly breathless. "Are you home? How was practice?"

"Practice was _fine_." Ryoma bit out, finally releasing his bleeding lip. "How was your friend?" He ground out stiffly.

"Ryoma…" Fuji began, but Ryoma cut him off.

"Why, Syuusuke? What's wrong with me!?" He spun around and demanded, tears in his eyes and blood flowing down his chin.

"Ryo…"

"Forget it." Ryoma messily rubbed his eyes and glared at Fuji. "If you dislike me so much, why don't you just break up with me?"

"Do you want me to?" Fuji asked, emotionlessly.

He ground his teeth. "If I'm just a toy for you to show off when you're not playing with others…" He hesitated slightly, looking fully at Fuji. Gods, beautiful Fuji, with his sandy brown hair cascading onto his shoulders and his messy, loose clothing, and kiss marks strewn across his chest. Ryoma narrowed his eyes. Kiss marks, from whoever Fuji had just gotten done with. Resolutely, he raised his head to look Fuji directly in the eyes. "Then yes."

"I see." Fuji said, nodding slowly.

Flinching ever so slightly at the pain in his chest as Fuji let those uncaring words fall from his lips, he turned his back on him again and spat out a mouthful of blood on the clean, white, tiled floor. This was Fuji's house. He'd most likely get kicked out, so why should he care what sort of mess he was making?

"Do you want to know why there are others, Ryoma?"

Eyes wide, the boy in question spun around in shock. "What!?"

"Do you want to know why there are others?"

"What reason could you possibly have!?" Ryoma laughed derisively. "Obviously, I wasn't enough for you and others suited your tastes better."

"The other ones all looked like you." Fuji mumbled nearly inaudibly.

"W-what?"

Syuusuke cleared his throat nervously. "They all looked like you in some way."

"Why the – Syuusuke, why the fuck are you screwing people that _look_ like me when I'm _right here_!?" He demanded, frustrated.

"Because you never are right here!" Fuji yelled. "You're always out there, aiming harder, working harder…you're never here with _me_, but always looking forward, away from where I am."

Echizen Ryoma, tennis prodigy, gaped at his boyfriend, completely shell-shocked. "What…the…hell." He shook his head. "This is so messed up. You're telling me that you are cheating on me, because I'm aiming higher, aiming to reach _you_?"

"Me? Ryoma, I gave up tennis years ago." Fuji said sadly.

"So what, baka? You think I'm here cuz you play tennis well? No, you idiot, I'm here for _you_, always have been!"

Fuji stared at him in silence for a long while before letting out a small chuckle. Ryoma frowned at him, but he only laughed harder. "I'm sorry," he panted, "but we are two screwed up people." He giggled.

Ryoma allowed himself a smile. "Yeah, well…it's all your fault anyway." He muttered, wiping his eyes again. Fuji shook his head and pulled the golden-eyed boy towards him, licking the blood off his lower lip and kissing him softly.


End file.
